La fille au béret
by Anga27
Summary: Willy Wonka, le plus grand chocolatier de tous les temps verra sa vie changer le jour où il fera la rencontre de cette fille au béret.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Willy Wonka passait le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir sur de nouvelles créations de bonbons, cependant un jour, sans savoir comment sa machine à bonbons avait cessé de fonctionner. Aucun des oompa loompa n'avaient réussi à la réparer, ni même le grand père de Charlie qui travaillait autrefois dans ce genre de domaine. La situation ennuyait beaucoup le chocolatier, puisque sans cette machine, impossible de créer de nouveaux bonbon, et qui dit pas de bonbon dit pas d'argent qui rentre pour financer ses employés et entretenir sa chocolaterie. La situation devenait urgente.

Afin de lui faire changer les idées, Charlie avait réussi, avec beaucoup de difficultés, de le convaincre de sortir un peu prendre l'air, il lui avait même proposé d'aller boire un bon chocolat chaud dans un café branché. Le changement de température une fois dehors était immédiat. Il neigeait beaucoup et faisait très froid. Heureusement ils étaient assez bien couvert afin d'empêcher le froid de s'instaler. Une fois à destination, ils purent enlever leur manteau puisqu'il faisait bien meilleur. Un serveur leur proposa une table proche d'une cheminé avant de leur passer une carte. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, ce qui était une bonne chose pour le Chocolatier puisqu'il n'était pas d'humeur de recevoir une quelconque visite. Une petite musique rendait l'endroit plus chaleureux.

Willy eu presque l'impression d'oublier le pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur. L'odeur du café, des viennoiserie, du chocolat. arrangait les choses. Alors qu'il était en train de regarder les flammes ronger doucement le bois, un agréable son caressa ses oreilles. Tout doucement il tourna la tête puis leva les yeux quand il croisa le regard d'une jolie serveuse qui attendait pour prendre leur commande. Charlie voulut un chocolat chaud avec un pain au chocolat. Willy demanda la même chose en bégayant. La serveuse quitta leur table une fois les notes prises.

\- Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Charlie en souriant.

Le chocolatier mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas son nom ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Demanda le chocolatier en secouant la tête.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a l'air gentille et je vois que vous la regardez beaucoup.

Willy lui adressa un autre regard discret. Elle était en train de discuter avec l'un des serveurs. Il la trouvait jolie ; de taille, elle n'était pas très grande, elle portait un leggins, un haut à manche longue, moulant, et des ballerine noires. Ses cheveux mi-longs partaient vers un rouge qui avait légèrement viré et portait sur la tête un béret qui lui donnait un charme fou.

Ses yeux s'attardaient ensuite vers son visage. Elle avait des traits fins, un visage assez arrondis, et de grand yeux bleues ornaient de longs cils noirs. Il baissa trés vite les yeux quand il la vit se retourner en leur direction.

Très vite, leur commande arriva. Les yeux du chocolatier cherchaient instinctivement son badge afin de connaître son nom, mais elle n'en portait pas. Cette dernière ne semblait même pas remarquer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait puis une fois les commandes déposés, elle retourna travailler. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis sirota doucement son chocolat chaud. Celui-ci était loin d'être aussi bon que ceux fabriqués dans la chocolaterie, mais la substance chaude qui coulait lentement dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou.

Petit à petit, le café se remplissait, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de discuter, mais la température et l'ambiance était tellement agréable qu'il était difficile de partir. De plus, Willy était tellement intrigué par cette jeune serveuse qu'il avait encore moins envie de quitter ce café que Charlie.

Mais qu'arrivait-il au plus grand chocolatier de tous les temps ?

Il remarqua avec une once de jalousie, les regards de la gente masculine, sur elle. Un petit rire fluet fit sortir le chocolatier de ses songes.

\- Vous devriez vraiment lui parler.

\- Et que pourrais-je lui dire ? Chuchota ce dernier en terminant son chocolat devenu presque tiède.

\- Invitez-là dans votre chocolaterie.

Willy ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Non.

Il repositionna precautioneusement son haut-de-forme.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être amusant !

\- Étrange, je dirais.

Il se leva.

\- Rentrons, il est tard.

Charlie soupira puis se leva à son tour. Il rejoingit Willy pour régler puis se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire quand il le vit chercher la jeune serveuse des yeux. Elle était en train de s'occuper de nouveaux clients. Elle était la seule serveuse du café, le reste était des hommes. En fait, ils étaient que trois à tenir le café. Un des serveuse s'occupa d'eux. Charlie paya, bien que Willy ai fortement insisté pour s'en charger. Ce garçon, haut comme trois pommes était encore plus têtu que lui.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda joyeusement le serveur.

\- Super bien ! Répondit Charlie sous un grand sourire. D'ailleurs, la fille au béret, elle est nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il entendit son maître glousser puis se mit à ricaner discrètement. Le voir dans cet état le faisait rire.

\- Oui, pourquoi, il y a eu un problème ? Demanda ce dernier, presque inquiet.

\- Non non aucun au contraire mon ami...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de coude de la part du chocolatier dont son teint était devenu écarlate.

\- Je vois, répondit le serveur en souriant légèrement, son service se termine dans deux heures...

Willy devint encore plus écarlate, Charlie éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

\- Je crois que nous reviendrons plus tard, rigola de le petit garçon.

Ils quittèrent le café, Charlie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de la situation, ce qui énerva encore plus le chocolatier qui n'avait jamais était confronté à ce genre de chose. Il se sentait stupide, et son cœur n'avait pas encore cessé de battre à toute vitesse.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello chers lecteurs de cette toute nouvelle fiction. J'espère que vous allez tous bien.**

 **Turrislucidus : Je te souhaites la bienvenue, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plair. Et oui qui sait pour Willy ;)**

 **Audiiie : Ravie que cette histoire te plaise, toi qui me suis depuis toujours hihi.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Une fois rentrés chez eux, chacun partirent de leur côté. Charlie aida sa mère pour préparer le dîner, Willy alla très vite se coucher. Cette journée avait eu le don de l'épuiser. Il confirma à Charlie et sa petite famille qu'il était trop fatigué pour se joindre à eu. Comme à chaque repas du soir, tous racontaient leur journée. La mère de Charlie ne s'était pas empêché de sourire quand ce dernier parla de cette fille au béret et grand père George de faire des blagues. Willy était le sujet principal du repas.

L'ambiance était assez animée ce soir-là, et tous, du moins, sauf grand-mère Georgina, qui ne comprenait pas les trois-quarts des conversations, avaient fini le repas en rigolant. Charlie débarrassa la table avant de passer à la vaisselle. Il rigola encore de la situation. Voir le plus grand chocolatier de tous les temps dans un état pareil était hilarant.

\- Je serais curieuse de rencontrer cette jeune femme, souffla sa mère en rangeant les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la faire venir ici, répondit Charlie en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que Willy veut. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser faire les choses. Allez, au lit maintenant, il est tard.

Charlie souhaita à tous une bonne nuit avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Willy qui avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, s'installa à son bureau, pris une feuille et un crayon puis se mit machinalement à dessiner. Le dessin était le second talent du maître chocolatier, et quand il était troublé, il dessinait. Petit à petit, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de dessiner puis posa brusquement son crayon. Il recula puis plaqua une main sur son visage avant de la retirer tout doucement. Ses yeux inquiets glissèrent vers son " œuvre" puis s'agrandissent. Il reprit mielleusement son crayon puis repassa avec soin les contours de son début de visage, puis s'attarda vers son béret terminé puisque c'était apparemment la première chose qu'il avait dessinée.

Il voulait connaître son nom. Il termina son dessin tout en songeant qu'il devait la revoir. Une fois terminé, il rangea précautionneusement son art dans une chemise ou un nombre incalculable de dessin de bonbon et autres étaient soingeusement rangé, avant d'aller se coucher.

Cette fois-ci, le sommeil le gagna.

Comme tous les matins, il alla voir les Bucket puis déjeuna avec eux. Il était en grande forme puisqu'il riait plus que d'habitude. À la la fin du repas, il trouva le prétexte d'accompagner madame Bucket pour aller acheter du pain à la boulangerie qui se trouvait non loin de la chocolaterie. Personne n'avait été surpris de l'enthousiaste de Willy, surtout après la soirée qu'ils ont passé à rire sur cette fille au béret et au comportement étrange de ce dernier.

La mère de Charlie accepta avec joie puis regarda son fils avec un petit sourire complice.

\- Oh, et si tu faisais le tour de la ville avec Willy ? Je suis sûr que ça lui changera les idées ! Je m'occupe du repas ! Lança joyeusement ce dernier.

\- Ah euh, je ne suis pas sûr que... Bégaya Willy.

\- Charlie a raison, sortir de cette usine ne fera pas de mal et si on a le temps, peut-être qu'on s'arrêtera boire un petit café...

Ce dernier se mit brusquement à rougir puis regarda Charlie d'un œil presque mauvais. Le père du petit garçon regarda sa femme avec un petit sourire pendant que grand père Goerge souffla une blague qui ne faisait rire que lui, du style, que séduire une femme était une chose assez facile et qu'il serait temps à son âge qu'il appprenne.

\- Papa...

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai tords peut-être ? Moi à son âge, je courrais les rues à...

\- On à compris papa, soupira le père de famille.

Le teint de Willy pâli encore plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, de fuir.

\- Bon, ça suffit, laissez ce pauvre garçon ! Intervint à son tour madame Bucket en croisant les bras.

Grand'pa Joe lançait des regards amusés. Cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Enfait, tous avaient la nostalgie de ses moments là.

\- Roh, si on ne peut plus rigoler ! Rétorqua ce dernier en se levant doucement de table.

\- J'adore les pommes de terre ! Lança fièrement grand-mère Georgina

La mère de Charlie posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du pauvre chocolatier qui était dans tous ses états avant de lui souffler s'il était prêt pour sortir. Il hocha doucement la tête puis remit en place son haut-de-forme.

Une fois qu'ils ont quitté la chocolaterie, la mère de Charlie, avant d'acheter le pain, décida de faire la visite complète de la ville. Du moins, une grande partie. Willy avait fortement insisté d'y aller avec son ascenseur en verre, mais n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le dernier mot. La visite de la ville n'était pas sans repos pour le chocolatier qui n'avait pas l'habitude de bouger autant. Madame Bucker lui fit découvrir des endroits que jamais Willy n'aurait crut voir un jour. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine visite, la mère de Charlie remarqua que ce dernier ne le suivait plus. Il était scotché devant un magnifique parc ou des enfants riant à cœur ouvert s'amusaient avec les balançoires et toboggans. Elle eut un petit sourire puis alla se placer à ses côtés.

\- Vous voulez y faire un tour ? Demanda-t-elle dont le regard enfantin de ce dernier avaient pour don de l'amuser.

Un large sourire apparu sur son visage, dévoilant des dents parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur irréprochable.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup !

Elle rigola puis entra dans le parc. Le chocolatier se mit à la suivre avec une hâte presque enfantine.

\- Oh, mais... n'allons-nous pas au café ? Reprit ce dernier.

La mère de Charlie se mit à sourire.

\- La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, si vous voulez vous visiterez le parc avec Charlie ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi.

Il hocha la tête.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers le café que Charlie avait tant parlé la nuit dernière. Plus ils avançaient plus le cœur du chocolatier menaçait d'exploser. Une fois arrivé devant les portes de ce dernier, il crut tomber à la renverse. Ce fut madame Bucket qui ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. Elle se mit une nouvelle fois à rire quand elle vit l'état du chocolatier et encore plus une fois à l'intérieur.

Willy cherchait des yeux cette fille, pendant que l'un des serveurs vint à leur rencontre. Ils s'installèrent puis commandèrent un chocolat chaud histoire de se réchauffer un peu.

\- Excusez-moi, souffla madame Bucket, la jeune serveuse qui travaille ici, n'est pas ici ?

Willy sentit son cœur faire un bon. Elle avait osé.

Le serveur qui était en train d'écrire leur commande émit un petit sourire.

\- Elle n'est pas de service aujourd'hui.

Le chocolatier afficha un regard un peu déçut. Cependant, il était en quelque sorte un peu soulagé. Qui sait ce que la mère du petit garçon aurait dit si elle était là ? Avec elle, il fallait s'attendre à tout !

Ils terminèrent doucement leur boisson chaude avant de rentrer chez eux. Willy remercia la mère de Charlie pour cette journée puis alla à son bureau s'isoler. Il retrouva sur son bureau la chemise qui protégeait tous les dessins qu'il avait réalisé. Il regarda longuement celui de la jeune fille puis se mit à soupirer. Il aurait voulu la revoir, la connaître. Avec son pouce, il caressa avec douceur son béret puis soupira une énième fois.

Il rangea la chemise, quitta avec hâte sa chambre. Une balade nocturne, voilà ce dont il avait besoin, mais cette fois-ci,il ne partirait pas à pied.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Navrée si vous attendiez tous l'arrivée de cette mystérieuse fille au béret qui hante les pensées de notre chocolatier préféré ;)**

 **Elle arrivera dans le prochain chapitre, donc pas d'inquiétude !**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

C'est avec une grande hâte que le chocolatier attrapa son haut-de-forme puis entra dans son ascenseur en verre. Il l'actionna puis s'envola. De nuit, la ville paraissait plus belle, plus grande et plus chaleureuse. Du haut de son ascenseur, il pouvait voir tous les éclairages et certaines maisons qui commençaient à être décorés pour noël. Cela lui rappelait cruellement qu'il devait se dépêcher de trouver de nouvelles friandises . Il fronça les sourcils quand il repensa à cette satanée machine à bonbon qui avait rendu l'âme. Il vit plusieurs couples marcher, main dans la main, riant de temps à autre, d'autres personnes jouant un instrument pour gagner leur vie, et des gens qui quittaient leur travail pour rentrer chez eux.

Son estomac criait famine quand il vit un stande de brochette non loin de lui. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avait pas manger convenablement. Il était tellement angoissé à l'idée qu'il ne pourra pas remplacer cette machine avant un bon bout de temps, qu'il en avait presque oublié de manger. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait pour rentrer chez lui pour manger un morceau, une silhouette apparue brusquement devant lui, elle avait des courbes gracieuse et une démarche féline. Une belle chevelure décoré d'un béret noir, comme sa tenu, qui descendait en doucement le long de ses épaules, suivant chacun de ses mouvements agiles.

Le cœur de Willy reprit un rythme t'elle que des battements de tambour.

C'était elle !

Elle marchait en direction d'un viel immeuble. Il comprit que c'était probablement là ou elle habitait. Elle portait dans ses mains des pochons pleins à craquer. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais le temps qu'il se gare, elle serait déjà loin. À la plus grande surprise du chocolatier, elle chercha quelques chose dans son sac à mains puis s'installa sur un banc public, déposa ses sacs puis alluma une cigarette. Willy grimaça à l'idée de savoir qu'elle fumait, mais oublia très vite ce détail quand il replongea son regard sur son visage doux et rassurant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait rester ainsi, peut-être le temps qu'elle finisse de fumer ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains puis gara son ascenseur. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler. Il s'avança lentement en sa direction, cherchant à cacher au maximum son stress et calmer les battements de son cœur qui menaçaient d'exploser. Pourquoi le célèbre chocolatier aurait-il peur de parler avec une fille haute comme trois pommes alors qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à bien pire ? C'était absurde ! Complétement ridicule !

\- Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle quand elle remarqua avec surprise, sa présence.

\- Bonsoir... Répéta le chocolatier, rouge comme une tomate.

Heureusement, de nuit, cela ne se voyait pas.

\- Je me souviens de vous, le café est fermé ce soir et n'ouvriera que demain matin a 9 heure.

Il leva ses yeux en sa direction puis crut qu'il allait se noyer dans ses irises.

\- Oh eu.. D'accord.

Il s'installa à ses côtés puis fit semblant de regarder un point fixe en fasse de lui.

\- Vous habitez ici ?

Il eut un petit sourire puis se retourna.

\- Oh non, vous voyez cette usine protégée par des grillages ? Et bien, c'est ici que j'habite.

Elle recula légèrement, haussa un sourcil puis ricana.

\- C'est une blague ? Je veux dire... Vous êtes...

\- Willy Wonka, c'est exact.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux puis observa l'immense usine sous les yeux amusés de ce dernier.

\- J'ose imaginer votre déception.

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche. Comprenant ou elle voulait en venir, il se leva brusquement.

\- Oh non, ne dites pas ça, votre chocolat était divin !

Elle rigola doucement tout en terminant sa cigarette. Il se reinslatalla à ses côtés puis continua de l'observer discrétement.

Comme elle était belle, souffla-t-il interieurement.

\- Vous savez qu'il est très mauvais de fumer ? Cela rend les dents jaunes.

\- Les vôtres par contre non, ce qui reste étrange surtout venant d'un fabricant de friandises.

Willy se mit à rougir, ce qui fit une nouvelle fois sourire cette mystérieuse fille au béret.

\- Votre chocolat était bon, mais restait néanmoins ordinaire. Si vous voulez, un de ses jours, je vous ferais une visite complète de ma chocolaterie !

Son sourire était encore là, dévoilant une dentition parfaite. Ses yeux avaient vraiment du mal à quitter les siens, brillants tels que des saphirs. Son doux parfum caressa agréablement ses narines, lui faisant soupirer de contentement. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme : elle appréciait sa compagnie, cet homme était vraiment original ! Oui, c'était bien le mot : Original !

\- Je regrette, pas pour le moment, du moins.

Le sourire du chocolatier s'effaça doucement.

\- Oh... Je vois. Il se leva puis s'apprêtait pour partir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal... Cet homme était vraiment grand. Elle pouvait contempler de dos. Il portait sur sa tête un haut-de-forme noir, un manteau rouge, et a ses mains, des gants violet. Il n'y avait pas à dire, peu de gens s'habillaient ainsi.

\- Oh, vous vous en allez déjà ? Répondit-elle, doucement.

\- Oui, il est tard et je ne souhaite pas vous déranger plus longtemps, bonne soirée.

La jeune femme se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire avant de sortir une autre cigarette.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, en tout cas, vous ne me dérangez pas, et puis de toute façon, je crois que je vais rester ici encore pour un bon bout de temps !

Il se retourna puis haussa un sourcil.

\- Il ne fait un peu froid pour vouloir s'éterniser ici ? Demanda le chocolatier en faisant une petite grimace.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai perdu mes clés, je dois attendre que l'un de mes colocataires arrive et toutes les boutiques sont en train de fermer.

Willy resta un long moment à la regarder. Il l'observa en train d'allumer sa cigarette afin de pouvoir se réchauffer un peu puis revint doucement vers elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule, et puis même si cela restait un peu cru à dire, cette situation lui plaisait bien.

\- Vous ne rentrez plus du coup ?

\- Je pense rester, le temps que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous. Cela vous arrive souvent de les perdre ?

\- Le célèbre chocolatier serait alors un homme galant ? Et oui, assez souvent. Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Voyant qu'elle tremblait, il enleva son manteau puis le déposa sur ses épaules. Elle refusa, mais il insista. Elle le remercia puis très vite, elle trouva un peu de chaleur.

\- Mais s'il n'arrive pas d'ici une heure, je crains fort de devoir vous escorter à mon usine...

Elle haussa d'un air amusé les sourcils puis croisa les bras.

\- Et cela vous arrive souvent d'escorter de jeunes demoiselles en pleine nuit ?

\- Jamais. Vous seriez la première. Promit-il.

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

\- Mais je suis très sérieux, reprit-il en lui adressant un regard malicieux.

\- Une prochaine fois, pourquoi pas. Mon colocataire est là, je vais pouvoir rentrer...

Willy vit plus loin un homme portant une veste en cuir se diriger vers l'immeuble qui acceuillait une dizaine d'appartement. Il la vit se lever puis jetter la fin de son mégot à la poubelle.

\- Bon, monsieur Wonka, je vous remercie et vous souhaite de passer une excellente fin de soirée. Elle lui rendit son manteau avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

\- Appelez-moi juste Willy...

Elle lui adressa un autre sourire.

\- J'espère vous revoir bientôt, reprit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Vous savez ou me trouver.

Il hocha doucement la tête avant de la regarder partir. Oui, il s'avait ou la trouver, d'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'elle habitait à deux minutes du café. Il avait passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'en se baladant, il aurait ce soir-là, discuté avec cette mystérieuse fille au béret. Non jamais. Cette fille était vraiment gentille et agréable, il aurait tant aimé lui parler d'avantage. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte que trop tard, qu'ils ont passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, mais jamais cela ne lui est venu à l'esprit de lui demander son nom.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je suis désolé pour le retard, un manque d'inspiration mais le problème est réglé ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est assez court, je suis désolé...Je me rattraperai pour le prochain !**

 **Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand elle entendit son réveil sonner. En soupirant, elle donna un petit coup dessus pour l'arrêter puis s'étira de tout son long. Péniblement, elle quitta son lit puis alla tranquillement se réparer. Ses colocataires étaient déjà partis. Ils commençaient généralement beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle.

Tous les matins elle commençait à 7h. Généralement il fallait venir un quart d'heure plus tôt pour nettoyer rapidement les tables. Ses collègues étaient déjà là, plaçant les pancartes à l''extérieur et passèrent le balais en chantonnant. Travailler ici, c'est à dire, à BreakCoffee, était assez plaisant. Déjà parce qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec ses collègues, le patron, on le voyait assez rarement, et le salaire était convenable. Sans oublier qu'elle habitait à deux minutes d'ici.

A peine 7h et le café était déjà plein à craquer. Le samedi était le jour le plus fou puisque la plupart des gens ne travaillaient pas. Elle avait deux jours de repos dans la semaine, a savoir le vendredi et le dimanche.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle attendait la venue du célèbre chocolatier. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire qu'elle lui avait adresser la parole, et lui également. Elle qui pensait ne jamais avoir la chance de le rencontrer en chair et en os. D'aillieur, il était très différent de l'image qu'elle s'en était fait depuis toujours. Elle le pensait plus froid, plus distant. En fait, c'était une personne tout à fait charmante avec qui elle pouvait rire librement sans être jugée.

En plus d'être sympathique et original, c'était un très bel homme. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup honteuse de lui avoir servit un chocolat chaud avec aussi peu de saveur que les chocolats qu'il fabriquait ! Elle se mit a rougir quand elle se rappela qu'il lui avait proposer de lui faire visiter son usine. Elle s'en voulu un instant de la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné. Une occasion comme celle-ci n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans une vie ! D'ailleurs, peut-être l'avait-elle blessé ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'était toujours pas venu alors que la nuit venait tout juste de tomber ?

Elle sécurisa son lieu de travail, s'arrêta à la roulotte qui se trouvait juste en face et marcha en direction de la chocolaterie ou une délicieuse odeur emplissait l'air. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant l'arôme du chocolat qui faisait tant fureur. Elle se rappela du jour où elle et sa petite soeur avaient manger des tonnes de tablette de chocolat Wonka car elles espéraient gagner un ticket d'or. Hélas la chance n'avait pas joué en leur faveur. Elle se remémora de se souvenir en souriant. La seule chose qu'elles avaient gagné était une crise de foie sévère.

Pendant ce temps, Willy avait passé toute sa journée à essayer de réparer sa machine a bonbon. Mais en vain. Cela lui avait pris sérieusement la tête et vu que Noël s'approchait à grand pas, la situation devenait de plus en plus angoissante. Même ses chers oompa loompa n'avaient pas réussi à la reparer. Il ne s'avait plus quoi faire. La remplacer prendrait bien trop de temps. Peut être devrait-il faire venir un mécano? Il grimaça a l'idée de faire rentrer un autre humain dans son usine, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il grimaça une seconde fois. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait venir des humains dans son usine l'un d'entre eux est tombé dans sa rivière en chocolat. L'image et le souvenir de cet énergumène le dégoûta. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, a lui même mais également pour ses ouvriers qui avaient mit des heures à n'ettoyer derrière lui.

Il devait trouver une solution ~ autre que de faire venir un inconnu ici ~ , et au plus vite !

Il s'installa en râlant à son bureau puis dessina de nouvelles formes de bonbon et des moules pour gâteaux en forme d'animaux. Il rangea soigneusement ses dessins puis retrouva le portrait de cette fille au béret. Une chaleur agréable s'installa au niveau de sa poitrine. Il avait consacré tellement de temps pour cette machine qu'il l'avait complètement oublié.

Voulant se calmer un peu, il décida de rendre visite au Bucket. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de sa chambre puis se figea un moment. Elle était là, devant les grilles de son usine. De là où elle était, impossible de le voir, mais lui, il la voyait parfaitement. Toujours vêtue de noir et portait toujours sur sa tête un béret. Ses cheveux rouges volaient doucement, caressant de temps à autre son visage dont son teint était semblable à une poupée faite de porcelaine. Il aurait tant aimer être là, auprès d'elle, mais n'avait pas le courage de bouger, de peur qu'elle disparaisse... Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il oublia un moment sa stupide machine, il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Il était comme hypnotisé face à elle. Jamais personne n'avait autant titillé sa curiosité qu'elle. Elle devait vraiment être spéciale pour que le chocolatier y porte autant d'attention.

Il n'oublia pas l'échange qu'ils ont eu la nuit dernière. En plus d'être jolie, c'était une personne très gentille et agréable. Il trouvait aussi qu'elle avait une odeur très appréciable. Un parfum sucrer et délicat. Un mélange de jasmin et de fleur d'oranger. Un autre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cette histoire de parfum lui donner une idée pour ses prochaines inventions. Enfin, si sa machine se décide de fonctionner un jour... Il soupira a nouveau.

Elle regardait cette usine avec envie. Elle n'osa imaginer les merveilles qu'elle gardait. Sentant le froid transpercer ses vêtements, elle tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle. Le sourire du chocolatier se fana quand il la vit s'éloigner des grillages puis baissa tristement la tête.

Demain il irait la voir a son lieu de travail. Il l'attendrait à la fermeture pour l'inviter à dîner.

Son coeur battait à toute rompre à cette idée, mais il mourrait d'envie de la connaître et passer du temps en sa compagnie. Les seules choses qu'il connaissait d'elle était le fait qu'elle travaillait dans un café et qu'elle habitait en colocation. Il ne connaissait ni son âge ni son nom, si elle avait de la famille ici et même, si elle était ou non avec quelqu'un ... Cette éventualité lui fit comme un trou dans la poitrine.

Il ferma doucement les rideaux de sa fenêtre puis soupira lentement.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre, _assez court,_ vous a plu ! Le prochain sera plus long, c'est promis **

**Bonne journée a vous et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le dimanche était son jour de repos. Enfin… En principe. Étant en sous effectif et puisqu'un de ses collègues était tombé malade, la veille de ses vacances, elle était contraint de le remplacer. Les heures étaient longues et les clients particulièrement désagréables. Elle consacra les 10 dernières minutes pour le nettoyage avant la fermeture. Quand elle quitta le café, Il faisait nuit. En fait, elle ne voyait que très rarement le soleil, puisqu'elle commençait le matin très tôt et finissait tard le soir.

Elle alluma une cigarette et soupira.

\- Savez-vous que fumer provoque un risque élevé du cancer des poumons ? Souffla une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et relâcher sa cigarette également.

Elle se retourna puis se mit instantanément à sourire. Elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle s'attendait à le revoir. _Intuition féminine._

-Vous m'attendiez ? Demanda-elle en récupérant sa cigarette. Manque de chance, elle était inutilisable puisqu'elle avait atterie dans une flaque d'eau.

Elle se releva puis remit en place ses cheveux rouges, d'un geste souple et gracieux.

-Oui, avoua-t-il en souriant de plus belle. Je voulais vous… Il gloussa légèrement.

-Inviter à dîner ? Devina-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- Intuition féminine, et d'accord j'accepte. Mais j'aimerai me changer avant, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Le sourire du chocolatier s'agrandit de plus belle, lui devoillant une dentition _absolument_ parfaite. Bien entendu il accepta puis suivit cette mystérieuse porteuse de béret. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa maison , elle lui proposa de rentrer afin de rencontrer ses colocataires. Par politesse il accepta, bien qu'il aurait préféré l'attendre ici, c'est-à-dire, dehors.

Elle toqua à la porte puis entra. Willy attendit un peu avant d'entrer.

\- Cest moi ! Je viens accompagnée ! Lança-elle en lui faisant signe de rentrer.

C'était une maison très spacieuse et comme une aura de bienveillance et de tranquillité régnait dedans.

\- Salut toi, tu travaillais aujourd'hui ? Demanda son colocataire, les mains dans la farine.

-Hélas oui… Luca, je te présente Willy.

Ce dernier lui tendit sa main. Le chocolatier la serra, timidement.

C'était un jeune homme, probablement de la trentaine, blond au yeux bleus. Il avait l'air très sympatique et légèrement taquin.

-Orignial tes habiles, commenta ce dernier. Tu travail dans un cirque ?

Elle se mit a rire avant de tapoter l'épaule de son colocataire.

-Lucas, c'est Willy Wonka !

Ce dernier crut tomber à la renverse. Il présenta immédiatement ses excuses ce que Willy accepta sans broncher.

-Charles n'est toujours pas rentré?

\- Non, répondit Lucas, il ne viendra pas ce soir, il reste chez sa chérie.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bon, je vais rapidement me changer, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Elle entama les escaliers sous les yeux presque suppléant du chocolatier qui se sentait fortement mal à l'aise ici en présence d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Luca entama la discussion, histoire de briser le malaise puis ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Bien entendu, comme il le redoutait, ce dernier voulait savoir s'il était ou non son petit ami. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et aussi ne sachant pas lui même ce qu'il voulait, il lui avait tout simplement dit qu'ils étaient amis. _Juste amis_. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du blondinet, il n'était pas dupe, mais ne releva pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit descendre des escaliers et… son coeur s'arrêta un instant de battre. Elle portait une robe noir assez moulante, épousant parfaitement ses formes voluptueuses et mettant en valeur ses magnifiques jambes élancées et musclées. Ses cheveux rouges, mouillés toujours décorés du même béret. Une fois aux côtés de son colocataire et du chocolatier, elle se mit a sourire.

-Bah dis donc Lola, tu es ravissante ! Complimenta se dernier, la faisant rougir.

Ainsi donc, Lola était son nom, il lui allait bien, pensa Willy en se sentant rougir.

-On peu y aller, souffla-elle en mettant ses chaussure, des chaussures noires avec un léger talon la rendant encore plus belle.

Il secoua la tête afin de revenir à la réalité quand il sentit le souffle de cette dernière caresser sa nuque, puis quitta la salle en souhaitant bonne soirée à son colocataire. Lucas les regarda partir en souriant de plus belle. 《 Juste amis hein… 》

Pour leur première sortie, Willy envisagea un restaurant assez soft. Il mourrait d'envie de l'inviter dans sa chocolaterie, mais il craignait que c'était encore un peu tôt pour envisager cela.

-Quoi ? Jamais jamais ? Rigola-elle lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il ne sortait jamais de son usine. Elle comprit pourquoi son teint était presque… translucide.

-Jamais jamais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un très sociable, répondit-il en terminant son repas.

Elle plongea ses saphirs dans les prunelles sombres du chocolatier puis se mit a sourire. Il la trouvait tellement belle, tellement… Séduisante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser et de rougir.

\- Je pourrais vous montrer des coins assez cool, si vous le voulez bien.

Elle sirota sa bière puis regarda la carte des desserts. Willy ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au restaurant.

-J'aimerai beaucoup ! Mais pas avant que vous ayez vu ma chocolaterie ! Rigola-il. Dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous ?

Elle déposa la carte puis plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, faisant palpiter de nouveau son coeur.

\- Et bien, combien me donnez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

Elle rigola puis déposa ses coudes sur la table. Sa tête était légèrement en dessous de la sienne. Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Son délicieux parfum qui allait servir d'idées pour ses prochaines inventions. Enfin, si cette stupide machine se décide de fonctionner un jour.

-Jai 26 ans. Et vous ? Hum.. Laissez-moi deviner. Je dirais 31 ?

-Bravo ! Comment avez-vous deveniez ?

-Intuition féminine ? Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se mit à sourire. Cette femme avait vraiment quelque chose de spéciale.

-Vous savez, souffla-elle en rigolant à moitié, il y a un ans de cela, ma petite soeur et moi avions participé à la chasse aux ticket d'or. Mais sans succès.

-Oh, je suis navré…

\- C'est comme ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Votre petite soeur avez vous dis ? Elle habite avec vous ?

-Non, elle a emménager avec son copain à Londres, il y a quelques mois.

Il paru un instant surpris.

-Mais, quel âge à-elle ?

-15 ans.

-Ce n'est pas un peu jeune pour habiter avec quelqu'un ?

Elle termina sa bière puis haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Si, c'est n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui parler, mais elle est encore plus têtue que moi.

Il acquesca un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-Et vos parents ? Oh… je suis navré, c'est que.., J'ai vraiment envie de vous connaître davantage, s'excusa-il quand il se rendit compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus curieux.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Mes parents sont morts. J'avais 17 ans.

Aussitôt, le sourire du chocolatier se fana.

-Ne soyez pas triste, répondit-elle en essayant de sourire, c'est du passé… Et puis, il me reste ma petite soeur. Je prendrais bien une mousse au chocolat, et vous ?

-Je prendrais la même chose, souffla-il, impressionné de voir a quel point qu'elle arrivait à sourire malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Définitivement, il voulait encore et encore la connaître, passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Il se sentait bien avec elle, c'était un peu comme-ci que tous ses problemes avaient, disparus.

Ils terminèrent de manger, discutant de tout et de rien, tout en rigolant. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Une fois terminés, Willy raccompagna Lola jusqu'à chez elle. Aucun des deux n'osèrent parler sur le chemin du retour. Willy était presque triste a l'idée de devoir rentrer chez lui seul, et elle assez gênée. Le chocolatier effleura, sans le faire exprès, la main de Lola puis s'excusa instantanément en rougissant. Il aurait juré de l'avoir vu rougir. Une fois devant sa maison, tout deux soufflèrent, essayant de savoir qui allait prendre en premier la parole.

-Merci. Ce fut Lola qui brisa finalement le silence qui avait eu lieu.

-Je vous en pris, répondit le chocolatier en souriant légèrement. Bon, il est temps pour moi de rentrer… Bonne soirée à vous !

-Attendez ! Coupa-elle en lui attrapant par la main.

Il sursauta, surpris, puis se retourna.

Se fut à son tour de glousser. Elle se sentait a présent parfaitement ridicule. Elle lâcha sa main, remit ses cheveux décolorés en place et plongea ses belles amandes dont le bleu semblait percer l'obscurité.

-Il y a une fête foraine demain soir, on peut y aller ensemble, si vous le voulez !

Le visage du chocolatier s'illumina. Trop heureux de savoir qu'elle souhaite le revoir.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il en lui dévoilant sa parfaite dentition.

Elle rigola doucement puis rentra chez elle après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Willy, les yeux remplis de gaîté, la regarda rentrer avant de tourner les talons.

 **A suivre ...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre,** ** _un peu plus long que le précédent_** **, vous a plu !**

 **La suite arrive bientôt, dont worry!**

 **Bonne soirée et à +**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Tous les soirs, après son travail, Willy attendait Lola. Ils passèrent à chaque fois la soirée ensemble, discutant de leur journée et rigolèrent quand il en était question. Plus il passait du temps avec elle et plus il voulait la voir. Plus il en savait sur elle et plus il souhaitait en apprendre davantage. Définitivement, le chocolatier ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Elle était comme une drogue pour lui. Le même effet qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il a goûté son premier chocolat. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de la ramener chez elle et plus le temps passait et plus il trouvait que leurs soirées devenaient de plus en plus courtes.

-Merci encore pour cette soirée, , souffla-elle une fois devant chez elle.

Ils revenaient d'un bar branché. Willy avait goûté pour la première fois de sa vie, grâce à elle, une bière. La tête qu'il avait fait, elle en rigola encore. Et très étrangement, il tenait bien l'alcool, contrairement à elle. Ils passèrent vraiment de très bon moments ensemble. Ils étaient pratiquement d'accord sur tout, partageaient les mêmes avis. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré de personne aussi original et agréable que lui. Et vice versa.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, sourit-il. Oh est, juste Willy. Monsieur Wonka c'est trop formelle et c'est mon père...

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Bon sang qu'il la trouvait jolie quand elle agissait de la sorte.

-Nous devrions également nous tutoyer…

Il hocha la tête. Oui, bonne idée.

-Aussi.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder. Les yeux sombres du chocolatier ne quittèrent pas les saphirs de cette dernière. Noyer dans un océan débordant de mystère, il se mit à sourire.

-Bon, il se fait tard, souffla-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

Il hocha la tête puis, sans contrôler son geste, il s'approcha de ses lèvres puis effleura les siennes. Instantanément, il recula, rouge comme une tomate. Il regretta son geste. Ça y est, se dit-il, elle ne voudra plus le revoir. Il avait tout gagner...

-Tu m'as ratée, lança-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Willy ouvrit doucement la bouche, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir lorsque, par surprise, ses lèvres épousèrent les siennes de manière plus directe et plus sensuelle que le premier. Le chocolatier rougit aussitôt, surpris de son geste et trop content, il déposa ses mains sur sa taille tandis que les siennes se posèrent sur son torse. Il crut rêver. Son coeur était à deux doigts d'exploser. Ce baiser était explosif, si soudain...Magique.

Leur échange dura plusieurs minutes, Lola, les yeux brûlants, voulut l'entraîner chez elle, mais changea d'avis quand elle le sentit se raidir.

-Je... Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, encore sous le choc de l'émotion.

Elle plongea ses saphirs, _qui avaient pris une tout autre lueur_ , dans les prunelles de ce dernier, puis baissa la tête. Elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient encore besoin de temps avant de franchir cette étape.

Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudra.

-Ça ne fait rien, répondit-elle en rougissant. Bonne nuit, Willy.

Il l'a regarda rentrer puis soupira. Il sentit déjà le vide autour de lui. Une partie de lui n'était plus là.

Elle lui manquait déjà.

 **OoO**

Ce fut en sursaut qu'elle se leva du lit. Elle glissa ses yeux vers l'horloge puis poussa un petit soupire. Elle se dépêcha de foncer sous la douche, s'habilla en 4ème vitesse avant de filer au travail.

-Lola, soupira son collègue, le client de la table 5 c'est plaint... Tu as mis du sel dans son café...

-Pardon ? Mais Non, c'est du sucre que j'ai mis !

Il secoua la tête.

-Fais attention s'il te plait, ça fait la 5éme fois que tu fais des gaffes... Il faut se ressaisir !

Elle hocha la tête puis nettoya une table qui venait de se libérer. Elle soupira puis sursauta quand elle vit le reflet de Willy au travers de son plan de travail. Elle se retourna, grand sourire aux lèvres, mais celui-ci se fana quand elle constata qu'il s'agissait uniquement de son imagination.

Le lendemain matin, elle entra dans le café, perplexe. Willy n'était pas venu la voir. Elle qui avait pour habitude, depuis deux semaines, de le retrouver juste après la fermeture. Peut-être qu'il l'évitait. Au vu de ses réactions, c'était sans doute pour lui la première relation, amicale ou amoureuse qu'il a eu. Cela ne lui surprendrait même pas puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps cloitrer dans sa chocolatier, et ce depuis très longtemps.

-Bonjour, souffla une voix féminine derrière elle. Elle se retourna puis tomba nez à nez avec une belle blonde aux yeux noisettes. On m'a dit de venir plus tard, mais j'ai tellement hâte de commencer.

Hein ?

\- Mon nom c'est Vanessa et tu t'appelles ...?

-On ne m'a jamais dis qu'il y aurait une nouvelle.

Soudain, le patron du café entra dans leur conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle, mais votre remplaçante.

Soudain le yeux de Lola s'agrandissent sous la peur. _Rem-pla-çante?_ Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Je suis désolé, mais depuis quelque jours vous êtes absente, nous avons eu plusieurs plainte vous concernant.

-Mais... Bafouilla-elle encore sous le choc. J'ai besoin de ce travail... comment vais-je faire pour payer mon loyer !

Son patron haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons. La soit disante Vanessa lui adressa un regard désolé, elle non plus de s'attendait pas à cela et s'était faite une joie de travailler avec elle.

-Attendez, je vous en pris ! Laissez-moi une chance, une dernière ! Je vais me rattraper !

Hélas, il ne se retourna pas.

C'est avec le coeur lourd qu'elle quitta le café. L'angoisse lui monta au nez. Elle devait déjà tant d'argent, et ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour le mois prochain ! Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait se ressaisir. Il lui restait encore quelques semaines devant elle. Un autre travail ça se trouve ! Elle remit son béret en place puis rentra chez elle se reposer un peu, histoire de prendre un peu de recul sur la situation pour mieux agir après.

 **A suivre …**


End file.
